


Kitten

by ThatPoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPoppy/pseuds/ThatPoppy
Summary: Miserable little girl catches the attention of a predator.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Kitten

She didn’t want to go downstairs. Today was supposed to be a happy day for her. No yelling, no arguing and no fighting, none of that was supposed to happen, yet there was.

“Damn it, Rhea! Do not make me count to 3!” shouted her father.

“1...”

Maybe she should spend her 6th birthday locked up in her room, she thought. It’ll probably be better.

“2...”

Rhea sighed and slid out from underneath her covers, walking fast barefoot on the cold wooden floors as she descended down the stairs. She could see her father waiting impatiently, arms crossed with a sour look on his face. As she approached her father, she could also see a man standing behind him, a new sitter?

“Yes, father?” Her father leaned in, “When I ask you to come here the first time, it means this instant.”

Rhea’s eyes started to blur with tears, “I-I’m sorry, father.”

Rhea tried so hard not to spill her tears, but they did anyway. She didn’t know why she still cries when her father gets angry with her, it’s a constant routine for as long as she remembers, she should’ve gotten use to it by now.

Her father cleared his throat. “Rhea, this is your new caretaker, Sebastian.” The man Sebastian stepped forward from behind her father and gave a little bow. He opened his mouth to speak but Rhea beat him to it.

“What happened to Ms. Malaney?,” Rhea asked, confused.

“Never mind what happened to Ms. Malaney, Sebastian will be your new caretaker and that’s all, you understand?” her father boomed.

No, she didn’t understand. This was her 5th caretaker this year. Everytime she got a new one, her father would never explain what happened with the previous one. It was like losing a friend since she actually considered each of them one. She was homeschooled, that’s all she would have to talk with. This time though, she wasn’t going to start up a “friendship” again, she knew this one wasn’t going to last long. With an unnoticeable puff, Rhea shook her head.

“I understand.”

“Good,” he stated and turned to Sebastian. “I leave you to her then, if any issues, concerns, you know where to find her mother and I.” and with that, he disappeared into the hall leaving his daughter with a man she just met.

The man kneeled down on one knee, Rhea confused, she stepped back. The man chuckled. “It is alright little one,” he said as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, “You and I are going to get along just fine, hmm?” he patted the already dried tears from her face.

Rhea started to tremble. For some reason, she felt an evil presence coming from this man. She didn’t feel safe, though when did she ever feel safe? What did she do to deserve all this?

“I will take precious care of you, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapters there will be, but they will be short. And I promise, nothing sexual happens between Rhea and Sebastian until she’s old enough, just fluff. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
